No Evil
by SouthernChickie
Summary: See no, hear no, speak no evil. A Jaffa torture device used on a human prisoner. Stuck in personal solitary, Daniel has to rely on the rest of SG-1 to get the device off him before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Jack kept his eyes focused squarely on the far wall. He concentrated on not showing his worry or discomfort. As far as torture went, this wasn't that bad. SG-1 had gotten out of worse scrapes with their hands literally tied behind their backs._

What had started as a routine recon mission had, as was becoming alarmingly common, gone FUBAR and the team had gotten separated. Sam and Teal'c had gone to find a good spot to take some sort of sciencey weather and atmospheric readings while Jack stayed with Daniel, picking through the ruins of what the archeologist theorized was either a communal dwelling or meeting place. With no writing to translate, he contented himself by digging in the dirt looking for all the world like a little kid playing in a sandbox.

So, Jack was a good toddler parent and sat down on a nearby wall to watch over his charge. He looked out over the horizon, watching for signs of the rest of the team returning from the top of the hill. He could see the tiny figure of Carter fiddling with her instruments, and the still hulking at a distance form of Teal'c dutifully standing at her side holding some gadget or gizmo to help her. When the initial readings from the MALP indicated two moons and a sun of some sort of (Jack had stopped listening) amazing proximity to the planet Carter had lost her ever-science-loving mind over getting to go. Daniel saw a hunk of collapsed wall on the video feed and immediately jumped on the we-have-to-go bandwagon.

That was how Jack O'Neill, decorated Air Force Colonel, multi-war veteran, inter-galactic ambassador of Earth, roguish space bachelor, found himself working on his tan, watching a grown man play in the dirt for hours on end. He unclipped his P-90 from its holster, shed his vest- piling it on top of Daniel's, and leaned back in the sun, trying to convince himself he was on a beach vacation. Daniel's thoughtful grunt brought him back to reality.

"Buried treasure, I hope," Jack hopped off the wall and walked over to get a closer look.

"Looks like a ring transporter," Daniel said, carefully brushing away lose dirt with one of his brushes.

"Alright, hands and feet outside the vehicle at all times." Standing in the middle of these things made Jack nervous. No good would come of it.

"There's no evidence of recent Goa'uld activity on this planet, Jack. We haven't seen any signs of life. It's fine." Daniel continued to play in the dirt. Jack grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"No touching," he ordered.

"Jack," Daniel whined, not helping his little kid in the sandbox image. "The controls are long gone. Noth-" he cut himself off as the familiar woosh surrounded him.

They found themselves on a Goa'uld mothership surrounded by five armed Jaffa

"This my fault because I was going to say 'nothing is going to happen,'" Daniel admitted.

"No one should ever say that," Jack reminded him. "Especially when one finds oneself standing in a set of rings."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "I always forget that rule."

"So, weapons?" Jack looked around for inventory, carefully ignoring the frowning Jaffa that surrounded them. He cursed himself for becoming comfortable enough to put his P-90 down. It was an amateur move.

"I have…"Daniel patted his pockets. "A trowel, a pick, and a set of brushes," he spotted his tool kit on the ground at his feet. "You?"

"A pistol with no extra rounds." Jack waved the basically useless 9mm around.

"So, hands up?" Daniel asked. It was a careful act. Ignoring the obvious danger, in order to throw off the bad guys and waste a bit of time taking in their surrounding before admitting they had been caught and surrendering.

Jack shrugged. "May as well." They knew they were screwed as soon as the rings activated. Not surrendering hadn't been an option. But, at least they could pretend it was on their terms. They each put up their hands and Jack allowed a jaffa to take his weapon.

Daniel felt a tug at the back of his hips as something was removed. "Aw, I had a field knife," he groaned, looking at Jack. "Still, though, hands up."

"Yeah, probably."

"Silence!" The first prime ordered them.

"Yeah, we're not very good at that," Daniel warned him.

"To be honest, we're flat out bad at it," Jack admitted.

"We really are."

"You will not be so bold when you face your god," the first prime sneered.

"We'll probably be worse," Jack looked to Daniel for confirmation.

"We really will," he agreed. "Plus, whoever you work for isn't really a god."

"Just a snakehead."

"If he were a real god I'd have some questions for him," Daniel continued.

"Kegalo!" The first prime lashed out with his staff weapon, hitting Daniel in the jaw with the end, knocking his glasses off. "Tal'bet!"

"Guess we found where the line is," Daniel mumbled, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Jaffa, kree!" The first prime called to his soldiers before starting to give orders.

"Oh, yay. They're going to kree something," Jack said, helping Daniel stand up-right. "What are they saying?"

"He told me to shut up and surrender and he's telling them to separate us."

"Can't say we didn't bring that on ourselves," Jack admitted.

And that was how Jack found himself alone with Aten, a minor system lord vying for power, restrained by the wrists and ankles to some alien electric chair being interrogated.

"Your people are so foolish they thought I would not see what you were doing?" Aten demanded.

"We weren't doing anything," Jack told him. "Your moons looked neat, we came to have a picnic."

"I have heard tales of the Tau'ri and your insistence of meddling in affairs you do not understand."

"Funny, no one's mentioned you."

The Goa'uld gave the signal and Jack's body seized as volts of electricity coursed through them.

"What weapons do you poses?" Aten demanded, suspiciously standing a safe distance away from his prisoner. Jack didn't take the Goa'uld's reluctance to get too close to him for granted, but it did fuel his rebellion. Snake-heads loved to show off their power and gloat. When they felt confident they got in your face, did their best to make you feel hopeless. This joke of a system lord wouldn't come within four feet of Jack, even with him restrained. There was hesitance. That was all Jack needed to find his in. "What weapons do you poses?" Aten repeated.

"A trowel and some brushes, but your minions already took those off us."

The signal was given, and Jack's body went rigid.

"What defenses does your home world poses?"

"The insanity defense is pretty popular."

Again the signal was given.

"Tell me what I wish to know, and the pain will stop," Aten told him, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Eh," Jack shrugged despite the protest from every muscle in his body. Even those muscles not needed to move his shoulders protested in sympathy. "My chiropractor has something like this. I'm used to it."

Frowning, Aten turned to the jaffa guard at the door. "Shal'ta," he ordered. The jaffa bowed before leaving the room.

Jack kept his eyes focused squarely on the far wall. He concentrated on not showing his worry or discomfort. As far as torture went, this wasn't that bad. SG-1 had gotten out of worse scrapes with their hands literally tied behind their backs. Sam and Teal'c were still out there, which meant it was only a matter of time before they showed up to save the day. All he and Daniel had to do was hold on until help arrived.

He concentrated on regulating his breathing and keeping his face passive. Torture 101: don't show any weakness, keep your breathing under control and your mind occupied- Jack liked to recite baseball stats. He was reviewing the current roster of the Colorado Rockies and calculating how many games they had to win to take the National League title when a commotion in the hallway caught his attention.

Daniel was dragged, under great protest, into the room by the first prime and a jaffa solider. His wrists were bound, his face bruised, lip split, and nose bleeding. Jack couldn't help but be a little proud; the kid sure could take a beating. Daniel was pushed to his knees, facing away from Jack, forced to bow to Aten. The Goa'uld grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back. Daniel grit his teeth and set his jaw as Aten leaned into his face until they were nose to nose. Jack kept quiet, Aten was much more confident around Daniel. If Jack stepped in now it would confirm that the archeologist was the weak link of the pair.

"Who do you serve?" Aten asked.

"I'm not much of a follower," Daniel said in a low tone, trying to sound tough. "You're Aten, right?"

"I am your god and you will address me as such."

"Where I come from, Aten is just a lesser known form of Ra," Daniel continued. "You're not even your own god. Just a has been created by Amenhotep IV in an attempt to create his own religion."

"Insolence!" Aten grabbed Daniel by the throat. Instinctually, Daniel grabbed at Aten's wrist trying to pull him off but with the restriction of the cord binding his wrists together he couldn't get a good grip or do much more than annoy the god.

"You should know," Daniel rasped out. "Horemheb came around and basically snuffed you out of history. No one remembers you."

Enraged, Aten pushed Daniel to the floor and kicked him for good measure.

"Give 'em hell, Dannyboy," Jack encouraged him.

Daniel turned to face Jack, he had been so set on fighting the jaffa he hadn't noticed Jack was there. It felt good to have support. He knew better than to attempt to stand up, so he stayed kneeling, but chose to face Jack defiantly keeping his back to the supposed god. Aten said something to his first prime who had been interrogating Daniel, apparently with as much success as Aten was having with Jack.

Surreptitiously, Daniel tilted his head to hear better, glancing at Jack from the corner of his eye as he translated the conversation. Jack watched him anxiously, looking for any communication Daniel may attempt, but the only give was the rapidly increasingly breathing and color draining from his face. Daniel swallowed hard and looked at Jack.

Crap. Scared civilians didn't make for good soldiers.

"This is the best the Tau'ri have to offer," Aten sneered addressing his captives again. "An old man and a boy."

"Last I checked you hadn't gotten anything you wanted," Jack reminded him, trying to distract Aten so Daniel could compose himself.

Aten kicked Daniel in the ribs. "I will have my answers," he assured Jack.

"You've got your answers," Jack said, dismissively. "It's not our fault you don't like them."

Aten kicked Daniel again. "Your words do not match your disposition," he said, confident. "You will tell me what I wish to know." He stepped on Daniel's ankle, making him yell out in pain before he could stop himself.

Jack sat up, alert. His eyes flicked back and forth between Aten and Daniel. He realized what had the archeologist on edge. They were going to use him to get Jack to talk. Another kick to the ribs sent Daniel to the floor, curling into himself, protecting his chest from further attack.

"Do what you want with him," Jack said with all the bravado he could muster. "This is what we signed up for; I'm not telling you shit."

"Then your friend will wish for death."

"Danny," Jack turned his attention to the battered young man on the ground. "You got this." It wasn't a question, it was an order. "You keep quiet and let me handle it."

Aten barked out laughing. "He will be silent, I assure you that." He turned to his first prime and started speaking again. Two jaffa bowed and left the room.

Daniel's eyes snapped open, pleading with Jack from the floor. He did not have this. A few bumps and bruises he could handle. Broken bones weren't a problem. Death wasn't even that much of a bother. But what was in store was something he could not handle.

' _Please'_ he mouthed to Jack.

Jack frowned. Great. They hadn't even started and already Daniel was ready to break. What had they said? He really needed to learn the damn language.

The two jaffa returned and Daniel pulled tighter into himself forming an impressively small ball. One of the jaffa was holding some sort of a necklace. Sure it as gaudy, but what about it had Daniel so scared?

"Zuse!" Jack reminded Daniel as the first prime forced him back up onto his knees. "Hera, Poseidon, Hercules, Xena!" Jack liked baseball stats, Daniel had been taught to recite the pantheons of gods to distract himself from torture. It had never been put to the test in the field. In training he did well.

The jaffa stripped Daniel of his shirts, leaving him bare chested in the cold air. Jack took in a breath, the kid had bruises on his torso and shoulders. He had taken one hell of a beating before being brought to Aten. He was shaking from cold and fear as they approached him with the necklace.

"Zuse," Jack repeated urgently, hoping the Goa'uld would assume it was a code.

"Jupiter," Daniel answered, his voice caught in his throat.

"Poseidon."

"Mercury."

"Aries."

Daniel took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing himself. "Mars."

"Aphrodite."

They draped the necklace over Daniel's head. It sat wide on his shoulders, falling down his chest and several inches down his back. Daniel winced as it made contact with his skin.

"Venu-" the word cut off, though Daniel's mouth finished forming it. ' _Venus'_ he mouthed, eyes opening.

Jack tried to make eye contact, but Daniel stared wide-eyed and unfocused at nothing.

' _Jack?'_ his mouth formed the word, but nothing came out. _'Jack?'_ he tried again, grabbing at the golden weight on his chest. There was a spark and a pop which he couldn't see or hear, but he felt his muscles contract simultaneously. Jack watched in horror as Daniel's face contorted in pain and a scream formed escaping his lungs but not his lips.

Aten smirked as the electricity stopped and Daniel went limp, falling uncontrolled to the floor.

"Now that we've come to an understanding," he said directing his smug words to Jack. "Tell me of the Tau'ri."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's amazing. You would think with two moons there would be a noticeable difference in the gravitational pull when compared to a single moon planet, like Earth," Sam excitedly rambled double checking the readings on her gravimeter. "Not that you can draw exact parallels there are so many variables, but the fact that it's nearly exact…"

"I was not aware that gravity is controlled by the proximity of natural satellites, Captain Carter," Teal'c mulled the information.

"It's not quite that cut and dry," Sam back peddled. "But the gravitational pull of Earth's moon is known to affect the oceans and the Earth's crust and is theorized to affect many other aspects of nature."

"On Chulak only the superstitious believe their lives are affected by celestial bodies. They are considered fools."

"There's a difference between superstition and proven science," she defended. "I'm not saying that Mars and Jupiter being too close together will cause you to lose your voice." Sam stopped at Teal'c raised, indulgent, eyebrow. "Just tell me if those readings change," she indicted the barometer he was holding.

Teal'c nodded and looked out over the planet. From their vantage point on top of the hill he could see out over the valley where the Stargate was located, O'Neill was watching Daniel Jackson examine ruins, and across the beach on the other side of the hill. Waves were lapping the shore in a regular, calming rhythm as he stood still helping Captain Carter and enjoying the breeze. The Tau'ri had foolish believes and traditions, but he did enjoy their company and learning of their ways. He supposed he was a bit like Daniel Jackson in that regard, the exploration of other cultures was interesting. Of course, Teal'c liked to believe that he was more dignified in this curiosity than the animatedly enthusiastic archeologist.

A Naquadah meter started lighting up in the side pocket of Sam's pack at the same time her gravimeter started to fluctuate wildly. Teal'c's barometer shut itself off. A warm air pulsed down over them and the hair on the back of Sam's neck stood on end.

"What is going on?" Sam asked rhetorically, frowning at her equipment. "Sir?" she tried her radio. "Anything weird going on down there?" There was no response. "Colonel?" she asked, this time turning to look at the collapsed wall segment she had last seen her CO lounging on. "Daniel? Please respond."

"Captain Carter, I do not believe they can hear you." Teal'c was also scanning the valley for their teammates.

"I don't even see them, do you?"

"I do not."

"Let's check it out." Sam gathered her equipment and un-holstered her zat. Teal'c did the same and followed her back down the hill. The closer they got the more uneasy Sam felt. She could see their vests sitting on the wall with the Colonel's P-90 sitting on top. "That explains why they're not answering," she said, picking up vest.

"This appears to be a ring transporter," Teal'c pointed to the ground. "But I do not see a control panel."

"Maybe they didn't activate it." Sam scanned the rings for any residual Naquadah left from their activation. The trail was fresh. "We need to get to the 'gate, call for back up, and go after them."

"How will we activate the rings with control panel?" Teal'c asked, already heading back to the 'gate to put their plan in motion.

"I can dial without a DHD. I can modify the program to activate the rings." Sam hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Danny," Jack said into the room. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry."

They had made it through hours of interrogation. Anytime Aten became annoyed with Jack's antics, which at one point devolved into a string of Simpson's quotes, Daniel was electrocuted.

Anytime Jack struggled against his restraints, Daniel was electrocuted.

Anytime Jack gave an answer Aten didn't like, Daniel was electrocuted.

Anytime Aten got bored, Daniel was beaten to change things up.

By the time the prisoners were left alone in the room, Daniel had pressed himself into the far corner in an attempt to protect himself. Knees pulled to his chest, head buried in his arms, he silently endured. He couldn't see, hear, or speak. He was list in the world around him unable to communicate or being communicated with. Jack could see him from his chair, but was helpless to do anything.

"We'll get out of this," Jack kept talking. "I will fix everything. You have my word."

It looked like Daniel may have been sleeping, but he jerked suddenly his body tensing for two agonizing seconds.

"I'm sorry!" Jack apologized. He hadn't realized he moved. His muscled ached from being held strictly still. He must have fidgeted subconsciously. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, steadying himself. "I will never leave your side again. You will not be alone."

"Sir," Sam's voice whispered. Jack didn't move to see where it was coming from.

"Carter?" he whispered back.

"We're coming in, sir." After a tentative check for a force field Sam and Teal'c entered the room, ducking behind the wall for cover and checking that they hadn't been followed or set up.

"How did you two even get here?" Jack asked before he could stop himself. "Nevermind- just see if Daniel is ok."

"We haven't found him. We were hoping he was with you."

"He is." Jack carefully pointed to the far corner. "They put some sort of shock collar on him. Don't touch him." He ordered as Teal'c knelt in front of Daniel to examine the device.

"He is in distress, O'Neill." Teal'c reported. "He does not seem aware of our presence."

"Do you recognize that thing or not?"

"I believe so."

"What is it?" Sam asked, still watching the door.

"Jaffa solitary," Jack spat. "Just get us out of here."

Nodding, Sam moved to Jack in order to remove the restraints. Before he could stop her, she unbuckled a strap, sending Daniel into convulsions.

"Carter!" Jack snapped.

"What did I do?' she asked, hands frozen mid-air staring at Daniel scrambling back into a ball in his corner.

"See if you can get that thing off him first. If I move, it's just going to happen again."

"It is not meant to be removed, O'Neill," Teal'c said grimly.

"Let me just take a look," Sam insisted moving across the room in a couple quick strides. The second she touched Daniel, he lasted out with both feet, kangaroo kicking her in the chest. "Sir," she coughed as she got up from where the landed several feet away. "I don't think he's going to let us anywhere near him."

"Are you injured, Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"He packs a hell of a punch," she admitted. "But I'm alright." She looked at Daniel sadly. He was clearly terrified and ready for retaliation for his lucky hit. "I don't see any way to do this without scaring the hell out of him, sir."

Jack sighed. "Just try not to hurt him."

Teal'c stepped forward. "I am sorry Daniel Jackson," he said before bodily picking Daniel up from the floor and positioning him so Sam could get a look at the locking mechanism on the device.

The kindered jaffa's arms felt no different to Daniel than the ones who had been torturing him all day. He fought and kicked all he could, knowing in the end it wouldn't do him any good. Teal'c bear-hugged him into submission. Gently, Sam pushed his hair out of the way while she examined the device.

"Any ideas?" she asked Teal'c.

"I have only heard stories of such a device being used on Jaffa for whom death would be too kind a punishment," he said quietly. "Regretfully, such a device is not intended to be removed."

"I was afraid of that." Sam looked around Teal'c at Jack. "Colonel, I don't think there is much we can do for him here. We have to get him home."

Jack cursed under his breath. "T- let him go. Carter, get me of here as fast as possible. Hopefully we won't kill him."

As soon as he was released, Daniel retreated back into his corner, confused, but not taking the oddly gentle handling for granted. Sam approached the chair cautiously and examined it, before daring to make a move. She walked around it slowly, frowning in concentration.

"Carter…." Jack warned.

"I have an idea." Sam used her field knife to carefully pry the back panel off the chair. "I may be able to disconnect everything first." Gingerly she removed a crystal. Daniel seemed unaffected, so she removed serval others before unbuckling all the restraints and freeing Jack.

Jack rushed to Daniel, finally able to really asses his teammate after hours of being forced to watch him tortured. Before he scared him (any more) Jack stopped a few feet away to avoid being hit. Daniel stiffened, ready to fight, but didn't move. Jack knelt down and on the floor near Daniel's feet he knocked five times in the 'shave and a haircut' rhythm. Daniel blinked and seemed to be processing the unexpected information.

"Come on, kid," Jack coached him, repeating the rhythm.

Tentatively, Daniel answered with two knocks of his own 'two bits.'

"That's it, Dannyboy," Jack said to himself. "It's me, okay?" He reached out and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Teal'c, give me your knife." Still moving gently, he cut the material binding Daniel's writs. "You good?" Jack wasn't sure why he kept talking, it just felt right.

"Sir, we need to go," Sam whispered urgently from the door.

"Carter," Jack said warningly. He moved to help Daniel to his feet, which put the young archeologist on high alert in case it was all a trick. Daniel grabbed at Jack's arm defensively, hands finally free, refusing to move. His fingers closed around the familiar fabric of the BDUs, then the patch with the Earth insignia on it and he visibly relaxed.

' _Jack?'_ he mouthed.

"Smartest man in the damn room," Jack praised him, hauling him to his feet before patting his shoulder a couple times, encouragingly. "I need you to trust me, okay?" He took Daniel's hand and put it to Teal'c's shoulder. Daniel nodded his understanding. "T- take the lead."

Sam checked the hallway and nodded they were clear. Teal'c started back the way they came, Daniel- hand still to Teal'c's shoulder- following carefully, Jack behind him, Sam covering their backs. She took up her radio as they headed back for the transportation rings. She gave it two clicks and waited for the answer signal before speaking.

"Extraction is go. How do we look?"

"Breeze out of the north with only a 20% chance of Jaffa," a voice answered. "We took out a patrol on your route but you should be clear. We're completing our second sweep. See you on the ground."

"Roger that," she answered checking to make sure no one was following them.

"You brought friends?" Jack hissed.

"SGs 2 and 5 wanted to help," Sam explained.

"How long?"

"Almost seven hours, sir."

"Time flies," he mumbled putting a bit of pressure on Daniel's back to get him moving faster.

Teal'c slowed as he approached the final hallway, Daniel tripping over his own feet at the conflicting paces. He pushed back at Jack, annoyed. Teal'c signaled that two jaffa were ahead. Jack pushed Daniel into an alcove using himself as a shield and lookout. Teal'c boldly took the corner firing with his zat while Sam fired using the wall and Teal'c himself as her cover. Daniel pushed at Jack urgently, trying to figure out why he was trapped in a corner. Jack swatted him away, but Daniel pushed again.

"Stop it," Jack grabbed his wrist and held him still.

"We're clear!" Sam called. Jack took Daniel by the elbow and this time they ran for the transporter room.

Sam punched the code on the ship's panel and they were back on the planet's surface in Daniel's sandbox. SG 5 was set to ring down after them and SG 2 was guarding the platform and gate. Jack all but jumped out of the rings wanting as much room as possible between himself and those damn things. He stumbled over the cables and wiring that Sam had rigged up to the ring platform, dragging Daniel with him in his haste.

"Sorry, sir." Sam moved to start packing up her gear. "We'll be ready to move out as soon as SG 5 makes rendezvous."

"Then let's get organized, people!" Jack assumed command and started barking orders glad to have some control again. "Carter, you…." He gestured at the mess of cables attaching Sam's computer to the ring platform.

"Yessir."

"Good work."

Sam smiled and nodded before getting back to packing.

Daniel felt two large hands guide him a few steps then push him gently to sit on what felt like a stone wall. That same someone put a shirt over his shoulders and he gratefully put it on, quickly realizing it must be Teal'c based on the size alone. It was warm, it was comforting, it was something familiar.

He had a pretty good idea of where he was. He had felt the rush of teleportation and now the sun was warming his back. They had escaped from the ship. He didn't know why they weren't going through the gate, or even activating it, but sitting out in the open meant that there was no immediate threat. Someone was sitting beside him. He was pretty sure it was Teal'c but he was also wearing the man's shirt so that could easily explain the scent. Curiously, Daniel reached a hand out to the person next to him. An almost impossibly large hand took his.

Yup. Teal'c.

Daniel squeezed his had in a _just checking_ sort of way and went back to waiting for whatever was going to happen.

It was at least interesting, for now. From a human study sort of prospective. Even though it was pitch black to him, and perfectly silent, if he concentrated he could piece together what was going on around him. He had established Teal'c was sitting with him. Someone was pacing in front of them. Not agitated or anxious. Methodical, calculated. They were standing guard.

Jack maybe, or Sam. As the pacer passed in front of him, Daniel inhaled getting the scent of unfamiliar cologne. It was definitely masculine, something that conjured up thoughts of motor oil and chopping wood. It was someone new. Sam always smelled faintly of sugar cookies and green apples in his opinion. Jack smelled like the alcohol in aftershave.

They had brought reinforcements for the rescue. It felt like they had been trapped on that ship for an eternity, but he hadn't realized it had been long enough to organize a formal rescue.

Someone took Daniel's elbow- Jack if he wasn't mistaken- and prompted him to stand up and start walking. They guided him down a slope and then stopped him. There was a brief moment of waiting, then the burst of cold air that told him the gate had been opened. The presumed Jack had him step forward and pushed his left boot up against the bottom step of the gate platform and tapped his shoulder six times.

Six steps. There were six steps up to the gate.

Daniel nodded and they moved forward. There was the freezing seconds of gate travel, then the reassuring minute give of the steel ramp of the SGC under his boots.

They had made it home.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's been through enough, can't he just walk?" Jack asked.

They had radioed ahead of medical assistance, but Daniel was refusing to get on the gurney. He twisted and squirmed out of the medical team's grip whenever they tried to help him, always returning to Jack's side arms folded.

"Fine," Dr. Frasier agreed. "But I will be giving him a full exam. Even if I have to restrain him. Stubborn will only take him so far."

Jack nodded. "I'll see to it myself."

By the time they made it to the infirmary Jack had gotten pretty good at leading Daniel around. They almost had a normal pace going. Dr. Frasier walked the halls behind them analyzing both of their walks. She could tell Jacks knee was bothering him, but she couldn't tell if Daniel's stiff movements were due to pain or trepidation of not knowing where he was going.

Once at the infirmary, she pointed Jack to the far bed- at this point practically reserved for SG-1- and Jack steered Daniel over.

Dr. Frasier reached out to take Daniel's pulse; pushing up the overly long sleeve of the shirt he had borrowed revealing an arm as bruised and battered as his face. He smiled weakly, as if to acknowledge how pathetic he must look. She smiled back reflexively and noted his pulse on his chart. She took out her pen light and checked his pupils. They reacted normally, even though Daniel's blank stare indicted he had no idea there was a bright light shining directly in his face. She repeated the test and noted her findings.

"How long as he been like this?" she asked snapping her fingers directly next to his ears. He only reacted when she accidentally pulled his hair.

"Ever since they put this on him." Jack helped Daniel out of Teal'c's shirt, revealing the necklace. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

"What happens?"

"Electrocutes him."

Janet stepped back. "It what?"

"They used it to electrocute him."

"How many times?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted.

"Give me a ballpark."

"There was a lot going on, Doc, I wasn't counting," he snapped.

Dr. Frasier frowned. "Tell me everything."

Three broken ribs, a bruised hip bone, twenty three stiches, and one antibiotic injection later Daniel was a fixed up as Dr. Frasier could get him.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

Dr. Frasier sighed. "I have half a mind to sedate him just so he can sleep through all this."

"That would be unwise," Teal'c's voice started the colonel and doctor.

"Geeze! For such a big guy you sure sneak around like a ninja." Jack clutched his chest wait for his heart attack to end.

"You were saying, Teal'c?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"The device Daniel Jackson wears is designed to punish and torture Jaffa. It is said to prevent the wearer from entering kel-no-rim. It should be assumed that the device will prevent sleep as well."

"That's what happened," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I had done it to him."

"Sir?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"It was just the two of us, he must have nodded off and that's what zapped him."

"Okay, so no sedation."

"How do we turn the thing off, T?" Jack asked.

"I am unsure, O'Neill," Teal'c admitted. "I have requested General Hammond allow me to return to Chulak to seek the guidance of Jaffa more wise than I."

"And?"

"I shall depart immediately, with your permission."

"Granted. Scat. Get out of here. Shoo!"

Teal'c gave a slight bow before heading out.

"Your turn, Colonel," Dr. Frasier said after an awkward silent spell.

"I'm fine, Doc. I'm just here as the seeing eye dog." He put his hand on Daniels shoulder, who sat up a little straighter, alert, waiting for the next move.

"Sir, you're getting him excited for nothing. Let me give you a routine check and give you something for your knee."

Jack gave fleeting thought to standing his ground, but his knee was throbbing. "Scoot over kid," He slid up onto the foot of the bed next to Daniel.

Frasier started with his pulse. "What's your story?"

"Electroshock therapy," he grumbled. "Didn't take."

"Until they turned on Daniel."

"Right."

"Um-hum," she finished checking his vitals. "Whelp, I suppose other than the knee you're good. How bad is it?"

"That magic shot of yours would be nice."

"Straight for the needle, must be bad." She went to prepare the injection. When she heard a crash and a yell, she shoved everything back into the cabinet.

"Stay away from him!" Jack ordered the nurses who had rushed in to help. Daniel was lashing out at anyone who touched him. He had gotten off the bed, pushing furniture and equipment out of his way in his panic.

"What happened?" Dr. Frasier demanded.

"He fell asleep and... zap!"

"I thought he wasn't supposed to sleep."

"No one told him."

"He doesn't know?"

Daniel was pressed up against the wall, shaking and alert.

"Oh, sure. We read the manual and though it sounded like a fun party game," Jack snapped carefully approaching Daniel.

"Sir?" Dr. Frasier hedged.

"I talked him down last time."

"Last time?"

"You may want to check out Carter. He got her pretty good." He took a step closer to Daniel. "Okay, Danny, I know you can't hear me, but I need you to listen." Firmly enough to prevent him from kicking, but hopefully enough not to be taken as a threat, he put his hands on Daniel's knees. "Someone give me that shirt." With the peace offering in hand, Jack gently squeezed Daniel's knee before putting the shirt in his lap. "Okay, I see those wheels turning. Put it together for me."

"Sir?" Someone squatted beside him.

"It's alright, Carter. I got him."

Daniel reached out and grabbed Jack's arm squeezing. Jack got him to his feet and reseated on the bed, but Daniel wouldn't let go. He was trying to tell Jack something, eyes wide and desperate.

"I know," Jack said, putting his hand on Daniel's chest careful not to set off the device. "You did it to yourself. I have no idea how to tell you that." He put both hands on Daniel's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe. You're fine." It took him a minute, but Daniel got the message and his breathing slowed and he nodded. Impulsively, Jack pulled him in for a hug. "Dumb kid," he chided him. "You need a haircut," he added. Daniel finally relaxed and awkwardly returned the hug.

Jack caught sight of the entire infirmary watching the one-sided exchange. "What?" he snapped. "Never seen two guys be friends before?"

"He's right people," Dr. Frasier snapped out of it herself. It was strange seeing a side of the Colonel not even rumored to exist. "Let's get this place cleaned up." The nurses started busying themselves and the few servicemen occupying beds stared at their sheets.

Jack felt a slight pressure on his chest and looked down at the top of Daniel's head. "What?" he asked with a chuckle. "What are you doing?" Daniel shifted slightly, his right ear pressed up against Jack's sternum. "Carter, what is he doing?"

She smiled at the sheer amount of concentration on Daniel's face. "I think he's trying to listen to you, sir."

"He can't hear anything."

"But he can feel the vibrations of your voice."

"I tell your ass to move and you grow roots," Jack groused. "But now… now you want to listen to me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How long does he have until this becomes a real problem?" General Hammond asked.

"There have been experiments done where the subjects remain awake for eight to ten days," Dr. Frasier said.

They, along with Jack and Sam, where seated around the table in the briefing room. Daniel was standing at the window seemingly looking at the Stargate.

"Any permanent damage?"

"None reported. But, the longer the subjects stayed awake they showed progressive deficits in higher mental processes."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"Lack of ability to concentrate, loss of motor skills, hallucinations…"

"So, not good."

"Not good," she agreed. "But I'm honestly more concerned about the isolation."

"I'm staying with him," Jack promised.

"But he can't hear or see you and for someone whose specialization is communication- he's going to get very frustrated very quickly."

"Or find another way to communicate," Sam tried to stay positive. "Lack of common verbal language has never stopped him before."

"Sam," Janet started.

"He's starting to figure it out already," Sam interrupted. "He can tell when someone's around him and even seems to be able to tell people apart."

"The fact is, Sam, he's still just a human. The human body can only take so much physical and mental abuse. The physical torture, plus the sleep deprivation, plus isolation is a recipe or disaster no matter who we're talking about. Daniel can only withstand so much before…"

"Can we stop talking about this like it's not going to get fixed!" Jack suddenly yelled. "Let's have a little faith in ourselves. Yes, we are down one obnoxious genius, but we still have you guys."

"Colonel," Hammond tried to calm the room.

"He would never give up on any of us, sir," Jack insisted. "It hasn't even been a day and you're already writing him off as a lost cause."

"No one is writing him off," Hammond assured him. "But we have to be cognizant of the type of damage this kind of torture can cause."

"I am cognizant, sir," Jack stared at him coldly. "With all due respect, I think I'm the most cognizant of what being locked alone in the dark can do to a guy."

No one spoke. They all knew about jack's time in Iraq, but they'd never head him bring it up.

"Sir," Sam was the first to break the tense silence. Even Daniel had noticed the shift in the energy of the room and had made his way to the table to see what was going on.

"I swore to him I'd fix this," Jack continued. "I'm not smart enough to do it. So, I babysit and you science. That's how this is going to work, Captain."

"I don't know how to help him without hurting him," she snapped. "Sir," she added.

Before Jack could yell back Daniel plopped down in an empty chair and grinned broadly at the room, drumming a rhythm on the table to make sure he had everyone's attention. Sam started laughing, she couldn't help it. Fidgeting and in Teal'c's far too big shirt, Daniel reminded her of Mark when they were kids and they played dress up in their father's uniform. Jack drummed the rhythm back and Daniel smiled a genuine smile and repeated the rhythm adding a bit more to the end. Jack laughed and put his hand on the back of Daniel's neck.

"This is not a man we can give up on," Jack said. "So how to do we fix it?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone jumped as, for the third time, sparks flew. Sam jerked back getting her face clear. Jack slapped at his sleeve to stop the smoldering. Daniel slid off the stool he was perched on putting distance between himself and Sam's tools.

"I think a break is a good idea," Jack agreed with him.

"I said I didn't know what to do," Sam sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Considering everything I don't think a little burn is going to bother him."

"Teal'c said it wasn't designed to be removed, you know," Sam said quietly, rearranging the tools on her bench.

"Well, we've done plenty of things that were supposed to be impossible. I don't see how this is going to be any different."

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked, not willing to look at Daniel while she said it. "If we can't remove it and he's stuck like that, what will happen?"

"That's not an option."

"I'm just being realistic. We have limited knowledge and means of…." She trailed off and gathered her thoughts. "I don't like being so useless."

"You're not," Jack told her flatly. "You're the closest thing to hope he has."

"So now what?"

Jack looked around the lab thinking. "Lunch?"


	4. Chapter 4

No, no, no, no. No more tinkering. I need a break. I know you probably think a little burn isn't anything to worry about- I can only imagine what I must look like- but I'm kinda over being the Guinea pig.

What? Oh, sorry. Don't sneak up on me like that.

What's going on? Oh, we're going somewhere. No more hanging out in Sam's lab, huh? I really hope there aren't a lot of people hanging out in the halls to see me like this. It's probably one of the most embarrassing things I've dealt with here. Which, let's face it, is saying something.

Okay, Danny stay positive here. At least they didn't stick you in a corner by yourself. At least Sam and Jack are trying. If anyone can fix this it's Sam. Sam can fix anything. Jack won't let anyone quit. They're on it. You're going to be fine.

THE FLOOR IS MOVIG!

Oh… right… elevator. Are you really going to let that scare you every time?

Danny, really, you have to pay attention more. How have you never noticed this? You've been riding in elevators your entire life. You know how they work.

Jack is right you are flaky. Don't tell him he's right. He'll never let you forget.

So, we're paying attention now, right Danny? The elevator just stopped, which means that's Jack grabbing your arm and we're heading somewhere. Where?

Think it through. You don't have any visual or auditory clues so take what you can get. We were in the elevator and we went up at least three floors which means we're….. at least three floors above Sam's lab. What's up here?

Whoa! Going left apparently. We need to come up with some sort of pre-turn signal instead of you just jerking me off my feet.

Geeze! Turn right. Stop.

Signals. We need signals.

Where are you taking me, guys? I'm so sick of being in the dark on whatever little plan you guys have cooked up.

Dark. Haha. Funny one.

Whoa, what do you want now? Big cushy leather chair. Briefing room. That's where we are. I hope you guys aren't going to start fighting like you did last time. I need you all to stay focused. I cannot stay like this. I feel like I'm going crazy already. I have no idea how much time has passed; I have no idea what's going on; I have no idea what this thing is doing to me. All I know is everything hurts, I'm exhausted, and I just want this to be over with. I can understand that everyone needs a break, but Sam I really need you to get back to work.

Wait, where are you going? Sam, don't I need to be with you so you can get this damned thing off me?

Please don't go. Come back. Sam, please?

Wait, who's that? Jack. Hi, yes. Hi I know who you are. I want Sam. Take me to Sam.

No, I don't want to sit. I want Sam. I need Sam.

I don't want to sit. Stop pushing me.

Where did she go? Which way? Let's follow her.

No. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Sit. Let. Go. Of. Me!

Crap.

Danny what did you do?

Where are you? There are stairs somewhere around here. Be careful you big idiot.

Um, hi? Little help? Anyone?

Hi, Jack. Yes, I know. I'm sorry. No more wandering off. But if you'd stop man handling me I wouldn't have had to work so hard to get away from you. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, okay? Just…

Hugging? Again? Okay, Jack, people are going to start talking if you keep this up. Seriously, let go. You're acting weird and you're making me nervous. I need you guys to keep it together. I don't have a choice. If anyone gets to fall apart it's me. I'm the one that's…

Jack? Are you okay? You're seriously acting strangely.

Look, I'll sit here like a good little boy and stay out of trouble. Okay? See. Danny's a good boy.

Did someone else just come in? Who is that? Is Teal'c back?

No, nope, not Teal'c. Pretty sure you're a man, though.

Hi, whoever you are. Jack and I are just sitting here, hanging out without Sam for some reason. Please, do join us. We'll all sit here, you guys can talk and I'll just…. Be here.

Come on, Danny, there has to be some way you can help. You can't keep sitting around being useless. There has to be something you can do.

What?

Hi, Jack. Was I fidgeting and bugging everyone? Sorry. I didn't notice. I'll just…

What? What do you want?

Oh. The drumming game again. Better than nothing I suppose.

That's it! That's what we can do. We can come up with some sort of tapping language where we… that exists. Morse code! We can use Morse code!

Except I don't know it. Doesn't that figure? Me, Mr. Linguistics. I know how many languages and I work for the military and it never occurred to me to learn Morse code? I guess that would have been too practical for me. Can't do anything the practical way can you, Danny? Nope, you sniff out some dead alien language and learn everything you can about it, but something as immensely useful as….

Stop right there. Eye on the prize. I should learn it, though. For the future in case something like this happens again.

Okay.

That is officially the weirdest thing ever.

That was a sneeze, right? I swear that was a sneeze, but I didn't feel it. There was another one!

Well, we know it's been about twenty-four hours since you last took your allergy medicine.

Stereotypical nerd alert, having an allergy attack in an underground military bunker with recirculated air that has been filtered multiple times to take out everything any normal person might be allergic to.

Gods, seriously, that is such a weird thing. All the bodily muscle reactions and none of the sound or…

That can't be good.

Jack.

Jack.

Yes, you're a good drummer. You win. I need you.

Jack. Please listen to me. They did something serious to me. This isn't superficial. This is big. This isn't cutting off senses. This is preventing normal bodily functions.

Your chest vibrates when you talk, see? Give me your hand. Put it on your chest. Say something.

There! Vibrations.

Okay, now me. Put your hand here. I don't have that anymore. You understand?

Of course you don't get it.

Let's go over this again.

Same thing. Just say something. Feel that? Right there? You can feel it can't you?

Now me. Test, test, one, two, three.

Nothing. Get it?

No. You don't get it.

I need Sam back here now.

Sam. Jack, where is Sam?

Sam!

Anyone here know ASL? Finger spelling?

S-A-M

No? Other guy, can you understand me?

S-A-M

C'mon, guys. You know this one: Sam. She's female. About this tall…

SG-1.

Female in SG-1.

Female.

SG-1.

Sam. Please. I need Sam.

Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he arrived on Chulak, Teal'c went straight for the jaffa town he grew up in. He tried to avoid the main roads, as he was considered a traitor to his people. Few jaffa believed as he did, that the gods weren't who they claimed to be. Few believed in a Free Jaffa Nation, though the movement was slowly growing. The actions of Teal'c and the Tau'ri he had joined were beginning to show that the gods could be defeated. And even though support was growing and the whispers weren't always behind closed doors, loyalty was still fierce among those who believed in the traditions and supremacy of the Goa'uld. It was because of them that Teal'c hurried through short cuts and side roads. He did not have time to be waylaid by those still loyal to Apophis looking to gain favor with their master. Time was precious right now. Teal'c's friend was in desperate need of help. There was only one man he trusted to help him.

"Master Bra'tac," Teal'c bowed to his mentor as soon as he answered his knock.

"Teal'c, my friend, I am pleased you are here," Bra'tac warmly greeted him. "Please come in and join me in a celebratory drink." He gestured Teal'c to go inside his house.

"I have interrupted a celebration?"

"You are the celebration, my friend. Come inside."

"I regret I am here on a matter of the upmost urgency," Teal'c declined the offer.

Bra'tac's smile faded. "Are you in danger?"

"It is not I, but Daniel Jackson who is in danger." Teal'c described SG-1's current predicament. Bra'tac listened intently, his face growing concerned with each detail. "Are you able to assist?" Teal'c asked.

"It is said many generations ago a jaffa was punished in this way. His family has been exiled in shame."

"Will you take me to them?" Teal'c asked urgently.

"They reside it the far mountains. We will leave immediately."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daniel was getting frustrated, that much was clear. He was trying to tell them something, but neither Jack nor Hammond could understand. Daniel took Jack's hand and put it up against his chest, mouthing a few words at him. Then he put Jack's hand on his own chest and shoved him a lightly to make sure he still had his attention.

"Daniel, I don't know what you want," Jack admitted.

Daniel rolled his eyes and tried again.

"I don't know what that means."

His jaw set, Daniel changed tactics running a set of hand signals. Jack looked at Hammond who shrugged.

"We got nothin', kid."

Daniel stomped his foot and heaved a heavy, silent sigh. He put both hands up and drew and hourglass in the air in front of him and then pointed at the SG-1 patch on this shoulder. Repeating the signals insistently, he waited for them to catch on.

"Carter," Jack realized. "He wants Carter." He grabbed Daniel's hands to stop his mimed rambling. "Got it. Hang on she's on her way."

Daniel nodded; satisfied he had gotten his message across.

Sam had volunteered to pick up lunch for everyone from the mess. It was spaghetti and meatballs day, which seemed unfair for Daniel, so she picked out sandwiches and cookies instead. As soon as she made it to the briefing room, Daniel – somehow knowing she'd arrived- started gesturing for her to come over to him.

"He must be hungry," she commented.

"He's been trying to say something and he is convinced you'll understand," Jack told her, taking a tray of food.

"No pressure." She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there. He reached out to her with a hesitant smirk, pulling away before he touched her. She took his hand, trying to connect with whatever he was trying to do. He pressed her hand against his chest, careful not to touch the necklace, and mouthed something at her.

"Is he trying to talk?" Sam asked.

"He's trying something," Jack shrugged.

Daniel reached over to Sam again, hovering before he made contact.

"He wants to…" Jack gestured.

She guided his hand to her bruised sternum. "Did you think of something?" she asked him. "Can you understand me?"

He moved their hands back to his chest and tried again, this time pointing urgently at his throat. Sam frowned at him for a second, then reached out and touched his throat. He nodded then pointed at his ear. Sam took his pointing hand, letting him know she saw what he was doing. He mouthed something at her again.

"Captain, do you understand what he's saying?" Hammond asked.

"Vibrations!" she blurted out.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"It's like in the infirmary. He noticed the vibrations in your chest and was trying to listen to you. He has no vibrations," she explained. "They've somehow prevented his vocal chords and eardrums from vibrating… from sending or receiving the sound waves." She literally pat Daniel on the back. "I knew you could do it!"

He frowned and coughed, or looked like he coughed.

"Oh, sorry." Too late Sam remembered his broken ribs. She kissed his check in apology. "You're such a spaz," she teased him when he blushed, ducking his head down, letting his hair hide his face. She caught sight of the General watching. "Sorry, sir," she said clearing her throat.

"I take it you've had a break through," Hammond asked, willfully ignoring the improper conduct.

"Maybe. We know they are using electric shock to modify his behavior. They could somehow be using it to prevent his eardrums from perceiving and his vocal chords from creating vibrations. That doesn't explain his vision, but it's a start."

"You can fix it?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I have a hypothesis," she chose her words carefully.

"So go prove it."

"Yes, sir." She took her sandwich and left, already formulating possible tests.

"Nothing beats a soggy sandwich." Jack said sitting for his own meal. He put Daniel's hands on the tray letting him know lunch had arrived.

Daniel shook his head and pushed it away. He wasn't hungry.

"Come on, kid," Jack tried it again.

Daniel pushed it away again.

A third round ended in a stalemate and Hammond decided to step in.

Confused and annoyed that other guy was now trying to tell him what to do, Daniel pushed the tray away again and folded his arms over his chest to keep anyone from grabbing his hands again.

It didn't work. Hammond, by force, pried Daniel's hand free, put a sandwich in it and held his hand closed, not allowing him to put it down. Daniel tried to pull away, but Hammond wouldn't back down. It wasn't a fair fight, but Daniel had no intention of giving up.

"Sir," Jack said hesitantly "I'm pretty sure this is just going to end up with him throwing that in your face and then dying of shame when he realizes who he's throwing a temper tantrum in front of."

Red-faced and ready to throw a fit, Daniel grabbed for General Hammond's wrist with his free hand, but whatever plan he had formulated abruptly halted. Something wasn't right.

"I think he's starting to see things my way," Hammond said as Daniel felt his arm, his watch, and finally his wedding ring.

Daniel smiled, embarrassed, letting go of Hammond's arm and giving a little solute.

"Eat," Hammond ordered squeezing his hand before releasing him.

Daniel obediently took a bite and tried not to make a face. Who put mustard on a turkey sandwich?


	6. Chapter 6

Jack put another cup of coffee in front of Daniel. It was unsettling, seeing him be so quiet for so long. Daniel was forever sighing and groaning, not to mention gibbering, talking, babbling, rambling, droning and mumbling. While his first utterly silent sneezing fit had been hysterical, Jack would give anything for this to be all over.

He was tired of one sided conversations and games of charades. He was tired of pumping Daniel full of coffee and scolding him when he started to nod off. But mostly, selfishly, he was just tired.

Exhausted.

Jack yawned, but couldn't bring himself to drink any more coffee. He had caffeine coming out of his ears and could still give Rip Van Winkle a run for his money. It seemed even Daniel, whose veins were pumping nothing by espresso and red blood cells, wasn't in the mood for coffee.

They were going on 37 hours awake and there was no end in sight. While pulling all-nighters and showing up to work the next day was nothing new to either of the men, at least then they had something of interest keeping them awake, or long conversations over beer, or someone actively shooting at them. This marathon of staying awake with nothing to do was putting them both on edge.

Suddenly they both jerked awake.

They had nodded off and the resulting shock jolted Daniel to his feet, knocking over his chair, which startled Jack.

Jack sword loudly enough anyone near the briefing room must have heard him. He let Daniel pace the room and get his frustration out. They had been at this long enough Daniel seemed to have the room memorized, pacing from one side of the room to the other, always turning before it was too late. There was a table between him and the stairs so the only real danger was bumping into the wall. Jack watched him pace, mumbling silently to himself occasionally gesturing around clenching and unclenching his fists, running his fingers through his hair, rubbing his eyes…

Unexpectedly, instead of turning at the last second, Daniel stopped pacing at the far end of the room, drew back his fist, and punched the wall, his mouth open in a scream.

Swearing again, Jack practically vaulted the table to stop him, but not before he'd gotten a few good swings in, leaving a bloody stain on the cement wall. Jack grabbed him from behind, but Daniel twisted away, zeroing in on another section of wall to attack. Jack grabbed for him again, but fell back, dazed as Daniel's blind right hook connected with his jaw.

"That's it!" Jack yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Anticipating the next blow, Jack dodged, grabbing Daniel's wrist as it passed, using the momentum to push Daniel face first into the table, arm bent up behind his back- pinned but still struggling.

"Knock it off!" Jack ordered, pushing him down again as Daniel tried to stand up.

"Sir?" Hammond's secretary asked uncertainly from the doorway.

"Tell the doc I'm bringing him down."

Jack kept Daniel pinned until the struggling stopped and Daniel slapped the table calling uncle.

"Better?" Jack asked, letting him up, but keeping a grip on his collar. Daniel glared at nothing, catching his breath from his outburst. "If I'd known you wanted to beat something up, I'd have taken you to the gym. It just didn't seem your style." He let go of Daniel's collar and put his hand on his shoulder.

Neither one moved until Daniel yawned, his face settling in a scowl.

"I know," Jack assured him, yawning as well. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

News of Daniel's outburst spread around the base at the usual speed and when the story got to Sam it had been updated to include that he's broken his knuckles and two fingers after trying to remodel the briefing room without a sledge hammer.

"Sir?" Sam entered the infirmary as the night shift doctor was plastering a cast on Daniel's hand and wrist.

"He's okay," Jack told her.

"What about you?" she asked, eying the bruise on his jaw.

"I regret teaching him how to throw a punch."

"He didn't like you breaking up his fight?"

"He doesn't like anything right now. Especially that wall, apparently."

"Colonel?" the doctor called him over. "I'm hesitant to give him anything stronger than over the counter pain medication. I don't want to risk him getting drowsy…er. You can just take the bottle and give him three every four hours. If he fights it, bring him back and we'll try something else."

"Sure." Jack took the bottle.

"I will have to report this to the General," the doctor continued. "This pattern is getting concerning."

"What pattern?" Jack frowned.

"These outbursts," the doctor said in a low voice.

"What outbursts? This happened once," Jack protested. "He's mad and it was the only out let he had. I'll stop him next time."

"And earlier? I heard about the number he did on this place. We're still making sure he didn't break anything."

"Take it out of my check," Jack snapped at him.

"He was scared," Sam stepped in. "He thought the Goa'uld were attacking him."

"At what about what he did to you?" the doctor asked her.

"It was self-defense. They were torturing him," she defended.

"And what about next time?"

"There won't be a next time," Jack insisted.

"You can't guarantee that."

"And you can't guarantee there will be," Jack shot back. He grabbed Daniel's arm, a bit more roughly than he intended. "Come on, Danny." He pulled Daniel off the bad and out of the infirmary.

"Sir!" Sam hurried to catch up as Jack drug Daniel down the hall. "Sir, how about I stay with Daniel for a while?"

Jack kept walking; Sam had to jog to keep up.

"Colonel? Did you hear me?"

"Sure, Carter. Come hang out."

"You could use a break, sir."

"Not happening, Carter."

"Sir!"

Jack stopped short, turning to face Sam. Daniel kept going and he plowed full force into him, knocking Jack off his feet.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Jack grumbled as Daniel fumbled, trying to apologize and help him up with one good hand.

"Sir," Sam tried again. "Take a break. Let me have a turn."

"Take a break?" Jack repeated. "Take a break? Does Daniel get to take a break? Do you want to take your turn with that thing? Huh?"

"If I could, I would," Sam said, not backing down.

They were nose to nose I the middle of the hallway.

"Well, you can't now, can you?"

"Not for him. But I can take some of the pressure off you."

"I don't need it."

"Yes, you do!"

"You want to help? Help him. Get that thing off!"

"I don't know how!"

"Figure it out!"

"I've tried!"

"Well, then I guess we're..." Jack sputtered losing steam, suddenly at a loss. "We're all… just useless."'

They stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, Carter," Jack finally said. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Ditto, sir."

"Felt good to let it out, though."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for not punching me."

"Some target, sir. Even Daniel can nail you," Sam smirked. "Twice. Blind."

"He got you pretty good, too, if you remember."

"Just when I breathe." She rubbed her sternum.

Jack smiled for the first time since winding up on a Goa'uld mothership. "For a nerdy little guy he packs a hell of a wallop."

"Daniel…" Sam suddenly remembered.

Leaning patiently against the wall, with his good hand in his pocket, Daniel was waiting for Jack and Sam to stop arguing. If he knew where he was he would have left. Part of him just wanted to be alone. He was tired of being a burden. It probably hadn't even been… well, he had no idea how long it had been, but he was already starting to worry that this was how it was going to be from here on out. He had no idea how long someone could go without sleep, but he knew it couldn't last forever. Maybe it was time to be Sam's Guinea pig again.

He felt Sam's hand on his hip as she snaked her arm around his waist for a hug. At least she was gentle about it, careful around his ribs. Which was more than Jack thought of while he was slamming him into tables. He hugged Sam back, letting her know he was okay. She nestled her head under her chin and squeezed a little tighter.

Great, she was scared, too.

He put his other arm around her and held her until she decided to pull way.

"How is it that he's the one reassuring us?" she asked with a laugh.

"Because he doesn't know when to say no. I'm pretty sure he could die and he'd still keep going with his boundless optimism and annoyingly contagious do-gooding," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Probably," she agreed. "Buy you two a cup of coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

Teal'c and Bra'tac made the hike up the mountain in companionable silence. It was a throwback to the years they spent together while Bra'tac trained Teal'c to simultaneously serve and undermine the Goa'uld. Years of training that was finally starting to pay off. The prospect of defeating the Goa'uld was tantalizing close. If he allowed himself to dwell on it, Teal'c got excited that they were making progress. But then there were times like these. Times that required total dedication and full attention. It was times like these that reminded Teal'c exactly what they were fighting for, and how far they had yet to go.

"Be alert, friend," Bra'tac said quietly. "They live just over the ridge. They are more accustomed to being hunted by enemies, not sought by friends."

Teal'c nodded, and felt the reassuring weight of his zat in its holster. As Bra'tac predicted, when they crested the ridge a shot came at them from the left, blasting a hole in the ground at their feet.

"Leave now!" a voice ordered from where the shot was fired.

"We come as comrades!" Bra'tac called back putting his hands up. "We seek your assistance!"

"You will find neither here! Go back to where you came from!"

"Hear my request," Teal'c spoke up. "My friend suffers the shame that was thrust on your family."

"Then your friend will suffer unto death."

"I will not accept that. False gods have no power to shame a free man."

"Do not speak your blasphemy so loudly." A jaffa woman stepped out from behind the trees she was using as cover, her staff weapon still aimed. "The gods hear everything."

"I do not fear the Goa'uld," Teal'c walked to the woman. "I have seen them run in fear from the Tau'ri. They can and will be defeated."

"You are the Shol'va that fights with the Tau'ri?" the woman put down her staff weapon.

"I am," Teal'c nodded. "The Gou'ld Aten intends to bring shame to the Tau'ri with the same device that has brought your family to exile. "

"There is no help for your friend. Make him comfortable and make your peace."

"We will not make him comfortable. We will not make our peace. We will free him."

The woman shook her head. "That is not possible."

"It is," Bra'tac insisted. "The Tau'ri have had great success in manipulating Goa'uld technology. Unfortunately, they cannot touch the device without…"

"I am well aware of how it works," she cut him off. "You have come here to exhume my grandfather and take the device."

"We have come to ask your permission," Bra'tac corrected her. "We would not disrespect your family by not doing so. We are all Jaffa. And as Jaffa we must stand together in respect. It is only together that we can stand up to the Goa'uld."

"You speak as a Shol'va."

"I speak as a Free Jaffa."

She eyed Bra'tac and Teal'c carefully.

"I ask as a Free Jaffa," Teal'c said. "Assist me in saving my friend."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Daniel," Jack said flatly. "Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, Colonel," General Hammond sighed.

The three men were having a closed door meeting in the General's office. It was going as well as expected.

"This Daniel Jackson?" Jack pointed at the man in question who was rubbing his eyes with this left fist while he yawned.

"Yes, Colonel."

"The most gentle man on the planet. This is the guy we're worried about going on a violent rampage?"

"Don't twist my words."

"I'm just trying to make sure we're talking about the same guy, here. You people see Rambo ready to snap. I see a guy I had a two hour debate over rat traps with because he believes- and I quote- they are _unfair_ and _unnecessarily mean_ to the _rats_."

"Colonel, in light of what you're enduring at the moment I am willing to give you some leeway, but you would do well to remember that I am part of 'you people' and I am your superior."

"Rats, sir," Jack continued. "He complained I was being mean to rats."

"Colonel O'Neill," General Hammond changed his tone. "All the doctor's report stated was that Dr. Jackson was displaying a pattern of violent outbursts that need to be addressed. Seeing the condition you, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson are in I'm inclined to agree. No one believes this is normal behavior for him, but here we are. It is my duty to address it."

"Consider it addressed, sir." Jack stood up and reached for Daniel.

"Sit down, Colonel. We are not done here."

Jack sat.

"I want you to get some sleep, son," Hammond told him. "You two are two days overdue for some rest."

"I'll rest when he does, not before."

"Jack," Hammond said, the switch to his first time getting the desired reaction from the Colonel. "As a friend, we're worried about you. Both of you. Let me take care of Daniel for a few hours and you take care of yourself."

"I gave him my word, George. I won't leave him."

"He wouldn't want you to put yourself through this."

"Yet if roles were reversed you'd be having this same conversation with him," Jack pointed out. Gen. Hammond didn't say anything. Jack was right. "I really need to get him up and moving, sir," Jack continued. "If he sits still for too long…"

"Jack," Hammond said as the Colonel coaxed Daniel to his feet. "If this isn't resolved by 15:00, or if he hurts himself or anyone else, I will handle it and you will follow orders. Understood?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Janet, can I…" Sam cut off as Dr. Frasier hurriedly shushed her.

The infirmary was silent except for Jack's soft snores. He was laying back on the same bed Daniel was sitting at the foot of.

"How?" she whispered. It had taken direct orders for Jack, Janet, and the General to get her to agree to sleep for a couple hours. There was no way that had worked for Jack.

"I told him to lay back so I could check his temperature and stalled," Dr. Frasier whispered back with a grin.

"He fell for it?"

"He's so exhausted he'd fall for anything right now."

While the women were whispering, Daniel had zeroed in on Sam's scent. He reached out for her and when she took his hand he smirked and tilted his head toward Jack as if to say ' _Can you believe he fell asleep on me?'_ Or maybe he was just saying ' _Hi'_. She squeezed his hand and he pulled her in for a big gawky bear hug. It seemed sleep deprived Daniel was as cuddly as drunk Daniel. She liked this side of him, but it was more fun to embarrass him when he was sober and awake. Indulging him, she turned in his arms to face Janet while letting him keep up the embrace. He seemed genuinely content and a bit more alert as he put his chin on her shoulder while they talked.

Unable to hear the klaxons go off, Daniel was completely bewildered when Sam jumped and Jack kicked him simultaneously.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, sitting up.

"Captain Carter to the gate room," the technician's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Captain Carter to the gate room."

"Maybe it's Teal'c." Sam gave Daniel a little hug, distracting him from his annoyed pout at being kicked and pulled out of his arms. She kept his hand and brought him along with her, hoping for good news.


	8. Chapter 8

SG-1 made it to the gateroom just as Teal'c stepped through the Stargate and the wormhole closed behind him.

"I apologize for my delay," he addressed his team. "But I believe that my search was not in vain." He reached into his sack and carefully pulled out a tarnished and dubious smelling version of the necklace Daniel wore.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked, taking it from him.

"From a family of Jaffa who wish to see you succeed and are honored to be of assistance. They allowed us to retrieve the device from the burial site of their grandfather."

"Are you telling me that thing is covered in decomposed Jaffa?" Jack asked, taking a step away from Sam.

"Is it in tact?" Sam asked, not deterred, as she examined it.

"We took great care to maintain the integrity of the device Capitan Cater," Teal'c assured her.

"Good. I'll get to work." Finally feeling as though she had something useful to contribute, she all but ran to her lab.

"So, T, I don't know if you've heard. We're fancy now and can get or meals delivered. Up for some breakfast?" Jack asked.

Teal'c was studying Daniel's face. His head was tipped to one side and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Daniel Jackson is unaware of where he is," Teal'c observed.

"Probably. He's working on it, though," Jack shrugged. "You should see him in action: briefing room, infirmary, latrine- he's got those down. He's also pretty good at figuring who's who. Looks a little miffed you haven't said hi, yet."

Teal'c reached out and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I am pleased to see you in good spirits, friend."

Daniel smiled and pat Teal'c's arm with his good hand.

"He is injured," Teal'c noticed the cast.

"We had a not so good spirits moment," Jack brushed it off. "I'm thinking pancakes."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam checked again. There had to be a part missing. There was no power. After carefully taking the faceplate off, she found where the power was stored, but there was no power supply. The damn thing never failed to electrocute Daniel when he fidgeted with it, succumb to his exhaustion, and that one time he bumped into the table too hard. There had to be a power supply, or generator, or something.

"Think, Carter," she ordered herself, turning the device over in her hands.

When she removed the faceplate had she exposed seven crystals embedded in the gold, all connected through some sort of filament to the power storage. Using tweezers, Sam carefully followed the filament from crystal to crystal. There was something off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was prickling her in the back of her brain. She knew that feeling, there was a breakthrough coming, she just had to trust herself and take her time.

She had the battery, she had the power conduit, she wasn't sure where the power came from or how the shocks were delivered.

"Power, power, where is the power?" she frowned and put the necklace down, glaring at it. "I should shock you for no reason and see how you like it."

She poked at it with the tweezers, spitefully. If she could just see which crystal stored the power and how the filaments delivered it, she could start determining the best way to disconnect everything and get it off Daniel before it was too late. Without seeing how and where the power flowed, she couldn't dissect the technology safely. She needed the power source.

"Carter, you idiot!"

She cleared her workbench and started gathering what she needed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daniel traced the letter Q on the able with a smirk.

"Now it's getting spooky," Jack shuttered.

Even not able to see that order of his correctly guessed letters, Daniel had beaten Jack at hang-man seven times in a row. Jack kept expecting for Daniel to get loopy again, but it seemed the most recent accidental shock had woken him up more than the others had. The kid was on a roll.

Jack popped him in the back of the head, letting him know he had won. "I don't like you."

Daniel leaned back in his chair smiling smugly. He considered kicking Jack's ass at hang-man revenge for smelling the pancakes everyone else had for breakfast while he was stuck with the easier to eat and less delicious breakfast sandwich.

"May I suggest a puzzle, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"You think you can beat him?" Jack was incredulous. "That last one was in Italian."

"Is that significant?"

"No one told him it was in Italian."

"Never the less, I would like to attempt to defeat him and hang the man."

"Be my guest."

Teal'c took the pen and paper from Jack, writing down an old Jaffa proverb in Goa'uld.

"I like the way you think," Jack smiled as he tapped out the letter pattern on Daniel's forearm.

M Daniel guessed.

There were four.

"He can see the puzzle, that's the only explanation." Jack flicked Daniel's shoulder four times.

Daniel yawned and shook his head, trying to clear it. The fatigue was setting in again. The electrical jolts always woke him up, but it was always fleeting, and when he crashed, he crashed hard and fast. There was a pattern to it, when he felt if coming on. First he'd squeeze his eyes shut and open as if trying to trick them into thinking he'd gotten some sleep, to keep them from getting too heavy to keep open. Then, he'd start shaking his head, trying to clear the fog as it set in. Next, he'd start bouncing his knee; anxious knowing that the downward slope was coming. That was Jack's signal to get him up and moving. He'd missed the knee bouncing last time, which resulted in Daniel nodding off for a split second.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Jack abandoned the game and pulled Daniel to his feet. Or, he tried to. Daniel shrugged him off his, head drooping a bit and he instinctually folded his arms on the table ready to serve as a pillow.

"Sorry, buddy. You've got to get up." Jack tried again, but Daniel steadfastly refused to get up. "Teal'c, help me here."

Teal'c got up and pulled Daniel to his feet. "You must remain awake, Daniel Jackson."

Even standing, Daniel was prepared to fall asleep. Teal'c shook him a bit.

"Come on, Dannyboy," Jack pat his back roughly a few times, careful not to jostle the necklace. "Wakey wakey." He looked at Teal'c. "I think it might be time for a walk."

Jack turned to lead the way when they heard Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sir!" She ran up the stairs to the briefing room. "Sir, I think I figured it out," she said as soon as she made it to the top.

"You can get it off him?" Jack asked.

"I think so," she smiled brightly. "Is he okay?" she asked, as Daniel swayed on his feet his head coming to rest on Teal'c shoulder.

"He'll be fine if you're right."

"Then let's go," Sam nodded resolutely. "Janet's waiting for us."


	9. Chapter 9

Approaching 60 hours without sleep- not even the short naps Jack had been tricked into- Daniel's mind wandered easily when there was nothing for him to concentrate on. He got tired more quickly without something to distract him, like a game of hang-man. On their way to meet Janet, he forgot about and discovered Sam standing next to him several times as she guided him.

"Stay with us, Dannyboy," Jack slapped him lightly on the cheek before positioning himself under Daniel's free arm taking his weight off Sam's shoulders. Daniel smiled at him drunkenly as they waited for the elevator to stop. "I love you, too, you big goof."

When the elevator stopped everyone moved forward, except Daniel's feet didn't seem to get the signal.

"False start," Jack mumbled. "Try again, buddy. Left foot, right food." With Daniel finally on the move, Jack shook his head at Teal'c. "This is the man who was kicking our collective ass not two minutes ago."

"He had not yet saved the man from dying by my hand, O'Neill."

"Hang man?" Sam guessed. Jack nodded. "He'd make a killing on Wheel of Fortune."

Dr. Frasier was waiting for them at the doorway of isolation room three with General Hammond.

"Let's get him ready," she stepped out of the way and pointed them to the closer of the two beds set up in the room.

"What are we doing here, doc?" Jack asked, helping Daniel up.

"Sam?" Dr. Frasier allowed her to explain.

"When I analyzed the device Teal'c brought back I couldn't get it to work," Sam started. "At first I thought it was damaged and then I realized there was no power source. So, I introduced an electric current and this happened."

She went to the tray next to Daniel's bed and picked up the necklace. Seven crystal needles protruded from it at varying lengths.

"Daniel doesn't have sinister spiky things," Jack pointed out, flinching at sight of the necklace.

"It goes this way." Carefully, she turned the necklace needles down and held it in front of her chest.

"Those things are in him?" Jack asked.

"Yes," she put the necklace down again.

"Ouch."

"Captain, you said you can turn it off?" Hammond asked.

"I think so."

"I thought we were taking it off?" Jack asked.

"That is how we turn it off," Sam answered.

"I do not understand," Teal'c said as he put a steadying hand on Daniel's shoulder as he started bouncing his knee.

"Bioelectricity," Sam explained. "The human body operates on electricity. Small electric impulses feed information to our brains to tell us what we feel, what we see, what where hear… These crystals," she pointed at the longer crystal needles. "Take those electric impulses and prevent them from reaching the brain, then it stores the power in these filaments and when Daniel does something he's not supposed to it uses the collected energy to shock him using these other crystals and electrocute him."

"Carter," Jack groaned. "Small words, I'm exhausted."

"Daniel is the power source. His body generates the electricity the necklace needs to shock him."

Jack stared at her blankly and yawned.

"I'm going to have to explain this to Daniel later," she said, trying not to be annoyed. She should have brought her battery and rig down with her to demonstrate. "How about we take it off now and worry about the rest then."

"Good idea," Jack yawned again.

"Alright, Daniel," Dr. Frasier started unbuttoning his shirt, uncovering the necklace. "You're not going to like this, but hopefully it will be worth it." She directed her attention to the others. "Sam is going to help me. I need you two," she looked at Jack and Teal'c. "to step in if he tries to stop us." She looked at Hammond. "Sir, I need you here in case any, um, decisions need to be made."

Hammond nodded his understanding. If they were right this could all be over soon, if they were wrong they could kill Daniel. When dealing with electricity the line was thin and seeing how this thing was constructed it wasn't going to come off easily.

"Precede, Doctor," he gave his permission.

"After this, everyone takes the day off," she said with a forced smile.

They all got into position. Janet stood in front of Daniel and Sam took her place directly behind him. Jack and Teal'c stood on either side of Daniel, hands on his shoulders ready to grab his wrists if he started to struggle. Hammond stood off to the side, close enough to monitor the situation and jump in if they needed him.

"He's nervous," Jack warned.

Dr. Frasier nodded. "This is the best lead we have. Everybody ready? On my mark."

Wearing rubber gloves to prevent being electrocuted themselves, Dr. Frasier and Sam carefully slid their fingers between the necklace and Daniel's skin.

Immediately his body jerked, tensing up. Surprised, the women jumped back.

Daniel's left hand curled into a fist and Jack grabbed his arm, pushing Dr. Frasier aside.

"Don't you start," he warned Daniel, grabbing his chin and forcing him to at least feel like they were looking at each other. Only when his breathing returned to normal and his fist relaxed did jack let him go. "You good?" Jack put a much gentler hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel bowed his head and closed his eyes. He was just so tired. He wanted it all to be over- whatever that meant. He felt Jack sit next to him while everyone else seemed to be keeping their distance. They hadn't tried to force the device off him before. It anything, they would stop him from messing with it. There must have been a reason. A plan. Anything was better than being stuck like this.

He couldn't help his reactions. It hurt. No one had warned him it was coming. Next time let one of them be stuck in a 24/7 torture cell- see how they reacted. Disciplining him like a rowdy four year old wasn't helping either.

He got treated like the tag along kid bother in the best of circumstances… _Whoa there, Dannyboy._ He wrangled his mind back into focus. _They have a plan. Tell them you're ready. Pull yourself together and get this over with. Best case scenario you're free, worst case you go down fighting. Then…. Then you haunt the hell out of Jack for pulling that Italian hang-man crap on you. You got this. You can do this. You have to trust them. They're your friends, they're your family, they're SG-1 damn it._

 _Hell._

 _You're SG-1._

 _Act like It, you nerd!_

 _Get yourself together._

Rejuvenated from his self pep-talk _,_ Daniel squared his shoulders, raised his chin up, took a deep breath and nodded.

"He's ready," Jack translated.

Jack and Teal'c took a firm grip on his arms and the jolt came. This time, no one was surprised and it didn't stop. He could feel the ever present weight of the necklace lifting off him, but it felt like it was still connected to him somehow. His body shook violently as his muscles constricted and turned in on themselves.

"Come on, Dannyboy, you can do this."

 _I really hate it when you call me that, Jack._

"You will persevere, Daniel Jackson."

 _Easy for you to say._

"Almost done."

"Hang in there son."

"Be careful."

"Stop yelling!" Daniel grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Abruptly the pain stopped. His entire body relaxed to the point where he couldn't hold himself up anymore and he collapsed forward, Jack and Teal'c stopped him from falling off the bed.

"Danny?" Jack's voice was soft. "You hear me, kid?"

"Everything is loud," Daniel answered flinching at the volume of his own voice. "And bright," he added. He felt the bed underneath him and impulsively turned into the pillows to block out the light as much as possible.

"Daniel?" Sam asked in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Dr. Frasier pushed his teammates aside and started examining Daniel's vitals. "Breath normally for me," she said softly putting the stethoscope to his chest.

"Well?" Jack asked expectantly.

Dr. Frasier smiled. "He's asleep."

"Okay, good." Jack's legs went out from under him and Teal'c caught him just before he hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Dr. Frasier kept Daniel and Jack in the isolation room for three days, not that they really noticed. Daniel slept for two days straight and a large chunk of day three. Jack slept for the majority of two days and was more than willing to stay with Daniel in the meantime. Sam and Teal'c took turns staying with their teammates, either keeping an eye on them while they slept, or helping Jack keep vigil over Daniel. Jack was cleared for duty as soon as he was released from medical care, while Daniel was kept on both medical and physiological hold as everyone worked out the full effect the isolation had on him.

Just as they team stood beside him, refusing to let him go through this isolation alone, the all refused to go off world until he was cleared to go with them. Daniel tried to convince them he was okay with them going. But, there was no moving the team.

Even though Daniel mostly kept to himself, they stayed symbolically by his side. He initiated contact when he didn't want to be alone and firmly declined invitations when he wasn't in the mood, which was most of the time. So when, two months after the necklace was removed, Daniel showed up on Jack's doorstep uninvited, Jack took it as a sign things were finally looking up.

"Look at you, two-hand Dan," Jack teased him, noticing his cast had finally been removed.

"Yeah," Daniel experimented with his hand, flexing his muscles. "Got fingers now and everything." He followed Jack into his living room. "They took the cast off this morning."

"How gross was it when they cut it off?" Jack asked, still on some level a twelve year old boy.

"It was grey there was so much dry skin. And there was still dried blood on my knuckles," Daniel admitted, still twelve himself. "And it smells weird." He gave it a little whiff then stuck his arm out for Jack to confirm.

Jack inhaled. "That is… unpleasant smelling."

"And that's after scrubbing at it for twenty minutes in the shower. I'm going to have to break down and borrow some of Sam's girly lotions if this doesn't clear up."

"Just slap on some of my aftershave."

"And smell like you?" Daniel scoffed. "I'd rather smell like Sam."

"I don't…I'm just not going to ask." Jack shook his head. "Whatcha got there?" he changed the subject to the wax sealed bottle in Daniel's left hand.

"Oh, um. For you." Daniel put the bottle on the coffee table.

"Me?" Jack turned the bottle so he could read the label. He whistled between his teeth. "Daniel, this is the good stuff. Like, the you can't even by this at a normal liquor store good stuff."

"Oh?" Daniel asked, looking at the bottle.

"Daniel, how much did you spend on this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I, um…" he stammered.

"Daniel."

"Nothing, honestly," he admitted, caught.

"You pinched it?" Jack was shocked.

"What? No! My grandfather gave it to me."

"Pappy had good taste." Jack examined the bottle more closely. "What prompted this generous gift?"

"Nick gave it to me when I passed my first defense."

"I meant now."

"Oh, sorry, right," Daniel smiled- are rare occurrence over the last two months. "It's a thank you," he explained. "For staying with me," he added at Jack's blank expression. "The whole not sleeping for three days thing," he tried to clarify. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Daniel," Jack started hesitantly. "This is really nice of you- and I don't think your realize how generous- but I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" Daniel was confused. "You helped me, stayed up with me, hell- you figured out how to entertain me… for all that time."

"I fell asleep," Jack admitted, ashamed. "More than once. You broke your hand because I let you down."

"I broke my hand because I got pissed off and punched a concrete wall," Daniel pointed out reasonably. "And to be fair, I feel asleep a few times, too. Which, if I remember correctly, lead me to getting pissed off and punching a concrete wall and then you. So, there's that."

"Daniel…"

"I didn't need a babysitter, Jack. I needed a fried. You did that part really well. Thank you." He pushed the bottle toward him.

Jack sighed and started to protest again.

"You think I won't sit here all night and argue about this?" Daniel interrupted him.

"So what you're saying is you're back to normal," Jack grumbled with a smirk. "Or whatever the hell passes for normal when it comes to you." He picked up the bottle. "What does one pair with five hundred dollar a bottle scotch?"

Daniel nearly choked. "How much?"

"Pizza seems a little low brow," Jack continued. "I'm thinking Chinese." He got up and headed for the take out menu pile on the kitchen counter.

"You made that up, right, Jack?" Daniel called after him. "This isn't really a five hundred dollars a bottle?"

"Sweet and sour pork, right?" jack asked dialing the phone, ignoring him.

"Jack, you're messing with me."

"Do you want dumplings? I think double dumplings. Oh, and those almond cookies!"

"Jack? Jack?"


End file.
